A new World, A new life
by MysteriousBiscuit
Summary: I woke up in the middle of Forever Fall, a boulder to my left and the trees surrounding me, join me as I venture through the world of RWBY. From my time in the WF, to joining in on the antics of team RWBY. Self-insertion fic, rated T because I have a tendency to swear. A lot.
1. Prologue

**Well helleeo! The wonderful MysteriousBiscuit has returned for a spiffing new tale of action, adventure, and ro- okay, I'll stop with the accent (Bonus points for any who did it in a stereotypical British accent).**

 **Anyway, sup?** **I bumped this forward a few days/weeks because I had it typed up and saved already while I was working on COPR,** **so... here it is!**

 **Also, this is going to be my first story in the 1st person, and multiple POVs.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. I only own myself._**

* * *

 **Prologue: Arrival**

 **-My POV-**

 _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._

I heard the words. They were quiet… distant... as if I was listening to someone who was shouting from the other side of a valley. The words sounded familiar, though I couldn't remember where from. It was as if the shadows enveloping me was repressing my memories, shutting them away as I was sent through the tunnel of darkness that I had been thrown into. Then, all of a sudden, light filled my vision as I was launched into the red grass below me. A headache, stronger than I had ever experienced, pierced through my head as my memories returned to me. I looked up, holding my forehead with my right hand. Red leaves sheltered me from the sunlight above… No… Moonlight. I scratched my head as I tried to figure out why I could see so clearly, then it hit me as my hand touched something furry and a wave of pleasure soared through me. I was a Faunus. I retracted my hand then looked at the moon again to confirm my theory. Shattered. "Oh. My. God" I muttered, excitement and happiness bubbling up in my chest, "I'm in Remnant!" I yelled. Turning around I looked around the clearing, it was surprisingly familiar even if I'd never been there before. There was a boulder in the centre, with the trees of Forever Fall surrounding it.

Wait…

This is the area from the beginning on Blake's trailer…

"Oh shit" I muttered as a figure entered the clearing.

* * *

 **-Blake's POV-**

I walked through the trees, thinking about the results of the previous rallies. And Adam. He seemed a bit… off… recently, as if he'd had his mind on something else, something bigger than what we were already doing.

It didn't take long to reach my favourite spot, the clearing that I usually go to to think. However this time there was something off about the place. Another cat Faunus, from the looks of it my age, 8, was there. To say I was surprised would be an understatement, as far as I knew I was the only one who knew about this place, with its lonely boulder.

The boy looked over to me as I walked into the clearing, his dark green eyes staring into my amber ones. There was a brief silence as we looked at eachother before I tilted my head to one side out of curiosity. He cautiously took a step forward, watching me as he did so, watching incase I made any strange movements. If I didn't notice the scared look in his eyes I may have found it a tiny bit cute. He was eventually standing directly infront of me. He was a tiny bit taller than me, roughly 3 cm taller if I made a guess, including his long, ginger hair. "Um… hi" He said, cautiously, as if he didn't trust me. I made a small laugh, making the boy's left ear twitch from the unexpected reaction. I stuck out my right hand to him,

"Blake" I said, introducing myself. He looked at my hand for a bit before grasping it in his own,

"Archie" he said, his paranoia quickly fading away as he introduced himself. Archie then hugged me. My eyes widened at the unexpected move.

"Why are you hugging me..?" I asked, confused at the motion. He just smiled a bit as he let go,

"Eh. I like hugs, they're nice" he replied, "Don't you like them?" He pouted. I shook my head, a small smile creeping up my face,

"No, I do" I answered, his pout returned to a smile as he hugged me again. I feel like I'm a cushion. "Um… how'd you find this place?" I asked him, curious since I'd found him in the clearing. He stood there for a few seconds as if he were trying to remember something,

"I just stumbled upon it… I was walking through the forest, then I saw this place and it looked nice so I sat down for a bit, this grass is comfy" he answered, his usual smile staying on his face,

He started to run around the clearing. His smile was infectious though, and I soon found myself joining in with him as he clambered onto the rock. "I claim this island… for Vale!" he stated, his voice portraying that of a king, though his smile showed he wasn't being completely serious about it. However, as he made a move to step down, his left foot slipped and he fell down onto me, "Ahh!" I shouted as he landed, his green eyes wide with shock. I saw him struggle to get up and walked over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked, as he rolled over. His right arm was missing. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped. Archie then started laughing as he put his right arm back through its sleeve and grinned at me. I glared at him. "Don't do that" I hissed, offering him a hand up. I soon started smiling as he grinned mischievously at me. "I've got to go" I said, the smile fading from my face. He frowned.

* * *

 **-My POV-**

"Can I go with you..?" I asked, activating the puppy eye technique. She looked at me, a curious look in her eyes. This was not the Blake I expected to meet. I expected an anti-social, analytical Blake. Not a naive, optimistic Blake who wasn't scarred by the actions of the White Fang. Of course, I didn't let any of that show.

"Why..?" She asked me, more out of curiosity than fear. I just looked down,

"I don't exactly have a home..." I muttered, a hint of sadness lining my voice. Then Blake did something I didn't expect, especially from her. She hugged me. I just stood there once she released me, my eyes wide.

"Follow me!" She said, breaking me out of my state. I shook my head to clear it and ran after her. I guess I'll have to find out how I came to be in Remnant as an 8 year old Faunus some other day.

* * *

 **Wassup! Hope you enjoyed the Prologue! There's going to be a timeskip between this chapter and the next so don't be surprised when it occurs.**

 **Also, I know Blake's OOC in this chapter. However there is a good reason for this, I imagine Blake would only start to become the Blake we all know and love _after_ the change of leadership, so at the moment she's still innocent.**

 **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and will hopefully update soon.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading! Review, and stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wassup people, I am back with my latest fanfic!**

 **This was actually more popular on the first day than my previous story… I'm not sure whether to be happy or annoyed about that but I'll just accept it.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the tale!**

l-

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. I only own myself.**_

l-

 **Chapter 1: 5 years later**

 **-My POV-**

5 years have passed since my meeting with Blake. No, not the voice actor, the real Blake Belladonna. How many of you can say that? Anyway, we've grown closer, the change in leadership has occurred and which is why we're currently on the roof of a warehouse, watching as Schnee dust containers poured in from the docks.

I figured out that I'd had my aura unlocked at some point during the travel from Earth to Remnant, but I still haven't discovered my semblance. Woopty-doo. I'm hoping that I discover it soon, since I expect the 'Black' trailer to start at some point in the next 4 years. In the meantime, I'm doing missions for the White Fang. At the age of 13. God what is wrong with me.

Anyway, that's beside the point, the mission we're currently on.

I slid my black White Fang mask over my eyes as the time we reached the time the mission would commence. Taking a sideways glance at Blake I noticed her make a subtle nod. My clothes glowed a dull orange as my aura flickered the dust in my clothes to life and I slid my black and red sniper rifle off my back. Mentally I went over the mission details again, a simple hit and run raid. Activate the dust, then get out of there. The plan was simple, Blake would pick the locks to one of the containers, and activate it, then run. I would provide support with my sniper (incapacitation darts, Blake and I had made an agreement on that) incase anything went wrong or we were found. Of course, getting out in time would be a problem. We'd improvise and get out fine, hopefully.

I lay down, resting the bipod at the front of my sniper on the roof's edge. I watched the clock in the top right corner of my scope and held up my hand, three fingers raised. I lowered them one by one as the final three seconds ticked down until reaching 6pm. When my hand was closed, I heard a whooshing sound as Blake launched herself off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground below us. I watched her as she crept up to the nearest container, her ears twitching as she heard the sounds of each lock unlocking. It was weird to see her without the bow, I'd grown so used to her wearing it in the show that without it it's almost alien. Of course, I can't talk in this situation, but hey, what can you do?

Shaking my head of my thoughts I returned to the mission.

l-

 **-Blake's POV-**

I looked around the area as I picked the final lock. It was surprisingly easy. For such a powerful company you would have thought that they'd go all out in the protection of their valuable materials. I guess they didn't feel like it needed protection.

Of course, things are never that simple.

As I opened the container I was greeted with bare walls. A decoy, as it were. And as soon as the door was opened enough, I heard a small snapping sound. And an alarm went off, warning all the guards at the dock of the raid. The crack of a gun sounded through the docks as Archie realised the mission had been compromised. Three more guards fell unconscious as three more shots rang out. I grabbed the hilt of Gambol Shroud as a I felt a guard come up behind me. I jumped, leaving a shadow clone in my place for them to attack, and as I fell I kicked him in the back of the head, stunning him for a few seconds. Unhesitating, I knocked him out with a quick punch to the side of the head. I dodged a swipe to the head from another guard as he charged from my right, his friend charging from my left, making the former hit his ally in the side, knocking him away as I quickly delivered a swipe to the first guard's open chest. Another shot rang out as a guard behind me keeled over, his face making a thump on the concrete below. Looking up, I saw Archie standing there, his sniper changing into a katana.

I turned around, unsheathing _my_ katana from its cleaver-sheath, parrying an attack aimed at my chest in the process. Dodging under the next attack, I delivered a swipe to another guards legs before knocking them out with a well placed punch to the temple. However, our enemies numbers were rising quicker than they were falling and soon we found ourselves being overwhelmed by the waves of guards that were seemingly unending. "We need to get out of here!" I said, not turning away from my enemies as I parried, dodged, or blocked their attacks. I received no response. Turning, I saw Archie get knocked back by a couple of guards, before being thrown into the wall of one of the containers. He lost consciousness in seconds.

Then all the guards stopped moving. I ran over to Archie's unmoving form.

l-

 **-?'s POV-**

I walked into the area, looking at the unconscious form on the floor that had familiar fiery hair, and a girl wearing White Fang mask looking over them.

"Hey" I said, walking over to her, my cane clicking against the ground every other step. I knelt down near the unconscious form when I neared the duo. I looked at the girl. She cat ears and raven-black hair. She also looked familiar. "Um, can we leave? Keeping these guys like this is really tiring" I said, a nervous smile spreading across my face as I reached under my top hat to scratch my antlers. She looked at me curiously, as if she were observing me… In fact she was observing me. Weird. She nodded. She then turned back to the limp form, picking them up and draping them across her shoulders and sprinting out of the area. I followed her as best as I could in a tuxedo. I released the group of guards from my telepathic commands as soon as I thought I was far enough away from them and immediately felt more awake. _'I'm like Charles Xavier'_ I thought, then chuckled to myself.

We ran for a few minutes, not stopping until we thought we were safe from the dock's guards. I turned to the girl. "Adam" I said, extending out my right hand to her. She looked at it cautiously for a few seconds before grabbing hold of it.

"Blake" She said flatly, eyeing me cautiously, like I was going to attack her at any moment. "I'll see you in a bit, I have a job to finish. Keep him safe, please" she then stated, running out of the alleyway we were in and back in the direction we came. I stared in shock at the place she'd been. Something had finally sunk in.

Blake.

Holy butts.

I'm actually in Remnant.

l-

 **-Blake's POV-**

Clambering over the fence, I looked around. The guards were alert, but had gone back to their usual patrols. I dropped down, landing on my feet, then set off in the direction of a group of containers. Sticking to the shadows, I sneaked my way closer to the pile. Remembering what happened with the previous container, I checked around me before cutting a hole in the side. Luckily, this container _did_ have dust in it. Taking a small vial of dust from it for usage later, I let some of my aura activate the dust. I stood up quickly and ran. The explosions from the container was huge. The heat licked my back as I ran out of the docks. Without turning back to look, I knew that I had caused one of the largest chain reactions seen by human and Faunus kind. I felt sick because of it.

It took me a few minutes to arrive back at the place I left Archie and Adam. When I arrived, I saw Adam in a state of shock of the face under the black mask. I looked at him, curiosity and worry painted over my face, and asked "What's wrong?". He shook his head and looked at me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know" He said, his voice wavering, "I just found Archie, someone who I thought died 5 years ago, and saved his life!" he continued, chuckling a bit. I looked at him, a small bit of distrust edging its way through my system. The sound of sirens reminded me of our situation.

"Put his mask back on, we need to go" I said, sheathing Gambol Shroud and putting it on my back. "You carry him, I'll lead the way" I ordered, taking off quickly.

l-

 **-Archie's POV-**

I woke up in a hospital of some form. Of course, it wasn't the hospital you'd normally see, with it's white walls and rows upon rows of patient beds. This was a White Fang hospital. There was a reason most people didn't want to get injured in the field. They were worse than medieval hospitals. I'm glad I only got knocked out, I've heard screams of pain come from in here before. I'd rather not find out why.

Sitting up, I felt a limp form on my bed. Looking to where it was, I saw Blake lying there, asleep. "No, she hasn't been here waiting, despite what you probably want, Archie" a voice infront of me said jokily. I looked up. A boy stood there, he was wearing a tuxedo and was leaning on a cane. Over his left eye was a monocle and resting on his head a top hat. When I looked at his face, my eyes widened.

"Adam?" I asked, shocked that he was here, let alone Remnant in its entirety.

"Hey" He said, his signature smile painted on his face.

"How the fuck did you get here?" I asked, my eyebrows still raised. He grimaced but didn't say anything. Evidently he didn't know either. "Great..." I sighed, lowering my head. A slight muttering brought me out of my thoughts. I looked down to see Blake's eyes flutter open, then blink a few times. "Hello" I said, a grin creeping up the left side of my face. She looked at me for a second, before the situation she was in clicked in her head. She jumped up with a small 'eep' escaping from her lips. Both Adam and I gave her a look, before bursting out laughing. Blake glared at the two of us.

l-

 **Aaaaaaand done!**

 **So, good? Bad? Sort of inbetween in a state of limbo? Leave a review, it helps!**

 **Anyway, once again, I liked writing this chapter, more of the action side of things unlike last chapter. I'm still pretty much only setting up, there'll be another time skip after this chapter and maybe a new POV, from another part of the world of Remnant.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading, review, and stay legendary!  
-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wassup, all! I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Anyways, as I said in the previous chapter, there's another timeskip. This time it's a skip of about 2 years, Adam, Blake and I are now 15.**

 **And, as I said, there is going to be a new POV, again, in this chapter.**

 **Now, to quote Monty Python and the Holy Grail… Get on with it!**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: White**

 **-My POV-**

I walked down the corridor. I walked past doors, other White Fang members and the occasional Faunus in hiding. I turned a left. Three doors greeted me. I walked to the door in the middle, my hand resting on the handle as I hesitated to enter. Pushing all of my second thoughts away, I turned the handle, turning the lock at the same time. As the door swung open, I was greeted by the sight of a girl with white hair and ice blue eyes. Weiss Schnee.

You may be asking; 'Why is a Schnee in a White Fang hideout?' or 'I thought she didn't like the Faunus?'. Yeah, for the first question, she's here against her will. And the second, she doesn't. Simple as.

To be honest, I don't really understand how we got in this situation either, with her ice cold glare burning into my black White Fang mask.

* * *

 **-My POV – 1 day before-**

"Oi, Archie! Higher ups want ya'!" a random grunt called out to me. I guess he'd been told to fetch me. The higher ups always do that. I looked at him, my uninterested green eyes boring into his mask. Well, I guess I couldn't really call them green anymore, what with the little flecks of amber in them. But that's besides the point.

"What is it now..?" I muttered, standing up from the weapon attachments crate we'd… acquired on a recent raid, "Be there in a sec!" I shouted back, taking a few seconds to look over the scope I'd taken out. 4X zoom, meh, could be helpful.

I walked through the corridors towards the higher ups' make-do office. The hallways were unnaturally silent as I passed rooms. It took me about 5 minutes to reach their door. I opened it and was greeted by Adam, Adam and Blake. Two people I didn't know were standing behind them. Adam waved at me like he always did, Adam gave me a nod and Blake gave a small smile. Of course, she hadn't realised that Adam had changed. Also, there are two (get it?) many Adams. "What's up?" I asked, Blake and Adam sighed wearily at my casual greeting.

"We have a chance" Taurus said. I looked at him, confusion written across my face.

"A chance?" I asked.

"Weiss Schnee will be singing live in a day's time, we will be there, and we will eliminate her" He replied, clearing up the confusion. He looked at the three of us, remembering our unspoken rule as we glared at him. "Or I will" he finished, receiving more glares from us.

"How about we just capture her" I suggested, receiving nods from Adam and Blake. Taurus growled angrily as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I never understood why people do that…

"And how will that change anything?" he retorted, anger dripping from his voice. I looked into his mask through my own.

"I will talk to the heiress, I will tell her the truth. Maybe then she will see what needs to be done" I responded steadily, though I could feel the nervousness coursing through my veins.

* * *

 **-?** **'s POV – Same time-**

"Sup Weiss!" I said, walking in in my black combat skirt and boots. As always, my auburn hair was tied back into a pony tail, leaving my fringe at the front hanging over my right eye. It has been a year since I arrived in Remnant, a year since I was found by Weiss. A year since I became friends with a fictional character. What the fuck.

"Oh, hello Charlotte. I didn't expect to see you this early today" She responded, polite as ever, though not forced like most of the time.

"Woke up early, so, what's up?" I asked. Weiss sighed wearily as she put down her food.

"Father insists on assigning me an escort to the concert tomorrow" she stated, resting her hands in her lap as she continued, "I feel he doesn't think I can take care of myself" she muttered, irritation evident in her voice. I thought for a minute before coming up with an idea.

"How about I be your escort?" I suggested, shrugging as I sat down for my meal. "It would make sense, since I'm technically your bodyguard anyway" I continued. Oh yeah, I'm technically her bodyguard. Her dad basically forced me into training so I could be of use to him in someway.

"That… Actually doesn't sound that bad of an idea" she answered, her hand under her chin as she thought about it, "I'll suggest it to father, he has been training you after all" Weiss continued, standing up and walking out of the door.

Nothing would go wrong, not until Beacon. Well, _I_ think so anyway.

* * *

 **-Blake's POV –** **Day of the concert-**

Adam and I walked up to the Schnee manor. Taurus and Archie had decided that, since our Faunus heritage is easy to hide without drawing attention, we would be the ones to infiltrate the manor while those two set up on the roof overlooking the stage. My ears twitched under the bow covering them as I neared the entrance. I shivered as I walked into the lions' den. Pushing the emotions down, I walked in with my teammate, staring wide eyed at the grand white columns and statues lining the walls. The sight took my breath away.

I looked at Adam, he seemed to be in the same state as I was, though more out of amazement than shock. We quickly recomposed ourselves and headed further into the crowd of people, the black dress I was wearing trailing behind me due to it being a couple of sizes too long.

"I feel like James Bond..." I heard Adam mutter, before shaking his head a small smile on his face. I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I asked, amused slightly. He gasped and sputtered a bit, making me laugh as he tried to calm down.

"Sorry, spur of the moment" he mumbled, I laughed a bit at his suddenly nervous figure. The moment couldn't last though as I remembered that we were on a mission and that Archie and Taurus would be disappointed if we failed.

"We have to work quickly" I muttered to him, reminding him of the mission. I heard him sigh as he realised our situation aswell. He nodded, using his semblance to manipulate those around him so they paid us no mind. Telepathy, what a helpful thing it was.

We slipped through the crowd unnoticed by anyone until we reached the door at the far side. I picked the lock and opened it, revealing a small room with wires carelessly sprawled out all over the place. I nodded to Adam and walked further into the room.

l **–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**

 **-** **My** **POV-**

"They're in" I stated to Taurus as I looked through the detached scope from my sniper. I watched the two of them part the crowd using Adam's semblance. I felt a small amount of disgust work its way into my veins, we were manipulating these people. I was almost certain Adam felt the same way. We waited for the 'signal', quite simply when the power went out, and watched the stage, reattaching the scope to the top of my sniper.

"It would have been easier to take her out" Taurus muttered. I looked at him, staying prone to keep the chance of being spotted to a minimum.

"Yes, but that would only achieve more hate" I stated, turning back to the sights "If we can talk some sense into one of them…" I continued, trailing off as Weiss walked onto the stage.

" _Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome… Weiss Schnee_ " the announcer says into the microphone somewhere off-stage, I watched as Weiss walked into the spotlight in the centre of the stage, waiting for the signal. Weiss started singing.

"Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or forms of measure. And all of it... irreplaceable." I quoted, the words of Monty Oum ringing as I silently paid him respect in his world. Huh, never thought I'd say that. Taurus looked at me, I couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his mask, but I felt a shift in his aura.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked, a small amount of curiosity in his usually monotone voice. I kept on staring at the stage and stayed silent for a few seconds.

"A wise man told me it, I never got to truly thank him for what he created" I replied, my voice almost as monotonous as his. He contemplated my words for a bit, yet didn't ask any further. I nodded. Silence is a preferable level of noise. A few minutes passed and I started to get worried. "You don't think anything's happened, do you?" I asked, my wavering voice betraying my expression. He remained silent. I took the hint and concentrated on the mission.

The final note trailed off and all the lights were still on. I looked through the crowds and saw Adam and Blake return from the power room. Three of Adam's fingers were out on his cane. One dropped. Then another. The final finger dropped and the lights went out. No alarms went off. It just went silent for a second. Then I fired. The dart flew through the air and lodged in Weiss' arm. I saw her gasp as she fell and subtly winced. Taurus either didn't notice or didn't care.

I saw Adam unsheath his rapier from his cane and switch the sheath into it's Bo staff. Blake detached Gambol Shroud from her back, revealing it from hiding in her back. I slid the second bolt of my sniper back and removed the pistol from it, turning the remaining components of my sniper into my katana. Taurus and I jumped down as Adam and Blake slid on their masks and ran up to the stage, the guards already running to the downed form of Weiss Schnee.

Damn. They had night vision goggles.

I ran through the panicking crowd and jumped onto the stage. Instantly a guard was upon me. I rolled back, letting his bullets fly over my head and launched myself forwards, hitting his gun up with the hilt of my katana and hitting him over the head with my pistol. I was quickly assaulted by two more guards, one using a dust sword and the other an assault rifle. I jumped over the bullets, running towards them as they backed away and grabbed his rifle. I took it from him and launched it at his friend, knocking him out before he even had a chance to strike me. Jumping on the opening I launched myself at the now disarmed guard and launched a kick to his stomach, winding him as I brought up a punch to his jaw. He flew into the air as my strike hit its mark. I jumped into the air, following him, and launched a kick to his back, sending him to the ground and me further into the air. As I flew higher I scouted the area, 17 guards. 3 on Adam. 7 on Taurus. 5 with Blake and 2 carrying the unconscious heiress away. 23 guards were already unconscious. Or dead if Taurus got his hands on them. I grimaced at the thought. I felt myself slow and smirked as I decided to flip in the air for style. Always go for style points. I pumped some of my aura into my blade as I descended. I discharged the aura as I flew through the air, swiping through it and sending a wave of aura to the two guards, knocking them to the ground.

The ground cracked underneath me as I landed, leaving a small crater beneath me as I gave chase to the two guards. I quickly caught up to them and engaged in combat. The one on the right sending a kick to my gut as she got back up, winding me. I used the momentum from the kick to roll back and regain my breath from the unexpected attack. I observed them as they got up. Lefty had a standard issue SDC AS 5.56 dust carbine and standard issue Schnee guard armour. Right-y had a black combat skirt. knee high high-heeled boots and… no weapon? Odd. I charged the guard on the left, my sword ready to slice his gun in half as he fired bursts of burn rounds. I felt one graze my left shoulder as I weaved through the volley of bullets, my aura protecting me from the worst but still feeling the heat of the rounds as they flew over me. I glanced at the guard on the right to make sure she wouldn't mess it up, Adam had engaged in combat with her. As soon as I got in range I pounced in him, my weapon ready to slice the rifle in half.

I missed.

My katana missed his weapon as he leaned to the side and my blade sliced into his neck. My eyes widened as the blood poured out. I killed someone. Everything froze as my mind struggled to comprehend the situation.

* * *

 **-Adam's POV-**

I watched the guard fall over. I couldn't believe it. Archie had _killed_ someone.

The guard's form seemed to change as it fell. A second layer seemed to form as he seemed to change into a Grimm. His limp corpse stayed on the ground as the female guard and I stared in shock. I guess she hadn't seen someone die that way either. We both recomposed ourselves. She threw a Frisbee-like thing at Archie, knocking him in the head and out of his dazed state. The corpse on the floor flickered back into a guard. My assailant then launched another towards me. I ducked, letting it fly over my head, and rolled towards her. I smacked my Bo staff on her shins causing her to stumble. Taking my chance I attempted to whack her over the head with the hilt of my rapier. She dodged and launched me back with her an invisible force. Telekinesis, great. I ran to Archie as the guard escaped. Archie's face was white as snow. I ran towards him and helped him up.

"You okay?" I asked. The answer was obvious, but I felt like checking anyway. He stared at the corpse again, his shaky breathing slowly evening out.

"Yeah… I'm good" Archie replied, shrugging my arm off him and walking over to the heiress. I saw him grimace as he walked past the dart that had been taken out of her arm. Once he reached her, he crouched down, sliding his hands underneath her knees and behind her neck in a princess carry, then turned and nodded to me. The crowd in the building had already dispersed and most of the guards had been knocked unconscious or… eliminated… by Blake and Taurus.

"Come on" I said, gesturing to the exit. I shrunk my Bo into the sheath form again and sheathed the handle rapier as I walked past unconscious forms. Blake and Taurus soon joined up with us as a guard. I saw Taurus glare at the heiress. Though he didn't say anything, I could feel his inner struggle on whether or not to strike her while he had the chance.

As I reached the exit, I let Blake and Taurus go infront. Ready incase there were any more guards. When we pushed the doors open however, there were none. As soon as we passed through the door we climbed over the fence, leaving the white castle behind us as we ran. Archie stayed unnaturally quiet the whole time.

* * *

 **-** **My POV – Interrogation room-**

She continued glaring at me. Since she couldn't do anything because her hands and feet were tied together behind the chair, I settled for a glare for now. I pulled a chair up infront of her, leaving us about half a metre apart. "Would you stop trying to freeze me with your glare if I untied your hands?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. All I received was a small 'hmph' of disapproval as she turned her head away. I walked over to where she was standing and quickly untied her hands. A loud smack rang through the room as she slapped me. I guess that was to be expected, she doesn't have her weapon and the closest possible thing that could harm me was her hands. I walked back to my chair and sat down, she watched my every movement.

"What do you want?" She spat, crossing her arms infront of her. I looked at her for a second then sighed.

"I am here to tell you the truth" I stated, my voice holding no hostility. She gave me a disbelieving look.

"Do you realise who I am?" She asked, the venom in her voice blatantly obvious. I sighed.

"You are Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company and you are also Weiss Schnee, the vocalist. You have been trained by the best hunters your father could find and have been educated at home by the finest tutors money could afford. The scar over your left eye was received by the Giant Armour your father pitched you against for your training. Your wound was purely accidental. Your aura is white and your semblance is glyphs. These glyphs can do anything from moving a person, to speeding up their actions or reactions. Your personal weapon is a multi action dust rapier going by the name of Myrtenaster. In two years time you plan to head to Beacon to honour your family's name. Yes, Weiss, I do realise who I am talking to and that is why I am talking to you specifically" I said, smirking inside as she stared at me, wide eyed.

"Who are you..?" She asked, slightly wary of me due to my knowledge. I simply smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you that right now" I stated, a small smirk spread over my face, "Though, the next time we meet, you _might_ know my name" I continued, leaving the heiress even more confused. "Aaaanyway, what I'm here for..." I started, trailing off as I brought out the documents from a pocket on my left. I threw them to the heiress and they landed in her lap.

"What are these?" She asked, wary of what I'd thrown to her. I simply gestured for her to read them with my hand. She opened the folder. I watched her with a grimace as her face slowly went as white as the precipitation her family's named after. "What is this?" She finally uttered after she'd skimmed the final page. I simply stood up and walked towards her/

"The truth. When the company comes to you, you will fix it" I started, before stopping as I stood next to her. "When you reach beacon you will meet a blooming rose, a poisonless belladonna, and a golden dragon, do not reject. When we meet again, we will be on the same side" I finished, before knocking her out.

* * *

 **Okay! New chapter, got it done and I liked writing it.**

 **These next few updates may take a while to be written up due to the fact I have recently bought Batman: Arkham Knight. I'm playing that a lot already so, sorry.**

 **Anyway, review and stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	4. Chapter ?

**Chapter ?: NOT A REAL CHAPTER, GASP!**

"Hey, Charlotte?" Archie asked, turning to face her. "This isn't a real chapter is it?" he said, gesturing to everything around him. There was a Birthday Cake on the table which was covered in a cloth, some balloons taped to the walls and banners with the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' written in bubble writing.

"No, don't think so" she replied, looking at the colourful scenery around the two.

"What do you think it is then? Must be someone's Birthday, if this stuff's anything to go by" I said back, leaning on the table.

Suddenly a bright light engulfed the room, blinding Archie and Charlotte as they jumped back. "Ah! Fuck!" Archie shouted, "My eyes!"

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Charlotte shouted, covering her eyes as the light receded. Once all the light had gone the two slowly opened their eyes to see, from where the light originated from, Adam.

"Uh, what are you guys staring at me like that for?" he asked, looking at the two who looked at eachother then back at Adam.

"Ohh..." Archie said in realisation, "Happy Birthday, mate!" he stated, before walking over and patting his friend on the back slightly too hard, making him stumble forward. Adam fell towards the table before using his hands to stop his face hitting the tablecloth.

"Hey! That was mean" Charlotte said helping Adam up. Archie just raised his hands to the side of his head in an 'it was an accident' gesture. Charlotte rolled her eyes at him. They all sat at the table and looked at Adam.

"What, no presents?" he asked, a playful smile spread across his face. Archie facepalmed while Charlotte just shook her head.

"Well, we are in Remnant now, we don't exactly know the date anymore" Archie stated matter-of-factly, "We didn't really get enough time to buy you presents" he finished, shrugging. Adam simply gave a small chuckle.

"Ah, don't worry. At least we have cake" he said, a grin spreading across his face as he grabbed a knife from beside him, "So, who wants some of it?" he asked.

L–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

 **Yeah, sorry about the lack of a chapter, I just wanted to say a Happy Birthday to my friend, AdamWest17.**

 **I'll cy'all the next chapter which should be out soon. Main reason it's not out yet is because my computer kept crashing.**

 **Anyway, stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	5. Chapter 3

**Wassup y'all, new chapter for you!**

 **Things are starting to go in this chapter. By that I mean… well, you'll see.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum._ _I only own myself._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **-Charlotte's POV-**

I felt every eye bore into my back as I walked down the corridor to Mr. Schnee's office. I knew why I was heading there. Failure wasn't acceptable in the Schnee family's eyes. Not to Gelb Schnee anyway. I sighed in defeat. He always demanded perfection, I could see why Weiss turned out like she did. Though, he really had an unfortunate name. I chuckled to myself, receiving a few odd looks from some of the servants and guards.

I started to slow as I reached the door. This was it. I sighed as I stopped infront of the white wood of his office door. I turned the brass handle and entered. His ice blue eyes burned into me as I walked over to his desk. "Sit" He ordered. I could almost feel the knife in his tongue cutting into me. "12 hours ago, my daughter was singing live at the White Castle. You were her escort. From what sources I have acquired, my daughter is most likely in the hands of the White Fang. Would you kindly tell me why that is, Ms. Holmes?" He asked. The ice in his voice sent shivers down my spine as the temperature of the room seemed to drop.

"We were attacked" I stated simply, before gulping down the lump in my throat. He raised an eyebrow as a sign to continue, "There were four of them, probably trained for many years as their skills were able to take out all of us. Though, I think one of them hasn't killed anyone before" I continued.

"Oh?" He tilted his head to the left in curiosity, "Continue"

"One of the guards was killed by a member of the WF, my attacker, aswell as me, froze in surprise. I was the first to recover and attacked the two of them, though they had aura and so my attacks were cancelled out. After that it became two on one so I ran since I felt I couldn't win against them" I finished, staring back into his cold eyes. He seemed to contemplate my words as he leant back in his chair. His glare seemed to freeze me to the spot I was standing as I averted my gaze to the wall behind him.

"Your decision to retreat was wise to say the least, you survived to live another day. However, failure is not acceptable, Ms Holmes. And you failed to protect my daughter. As such you have from this moment been fired. Your access to these grounds will be revoked and your room emptied. I would suggest packing your bags because anything you leave behind will be destroyed" he stated, his voice chilling my bones, "We are grateful for your services, Ms. Holmes."

* * *

 **-My POV-**

Adam's words ran through my head as I ran through the White Fang hideout, Weiss draped over my shoulders. _'The body… it flickered between the guard and a Grimm, almost like it was an illusion. I think that's what your semblance is… illusions'_.I leapt down some stairs, bending my knees as I landed. _Illusions, huh?_ I thought, repositioning Weiss so that she wouldn't fall off. I turned a corner running past some White Fang members on the way. They shouted at me in confusion and anger. "Sorry, but this is Phase 2!" I shouted back, not stopping. I continued running through until I found myself out of breath. I rested Weiss on one of the containers and sat down.

I looked around at where I was. There were several piles of containers around me, an office of sorts 10 metres to my right and a ventilation shaft next to me. No recognisable landmarks. Great. I decided to practice with my semblance while I was resting. Starting off small, I attempted to make a kettle. I pictured it in my mind and let my aura flow through me. I watched as a kettle seemed to materialise in my hand, looking as real as one I could by from the store. Smiling, I broke my concentration on it, releasing my control over it as it faded out of the visible spectrum. I looked around as I regained consciousness of my surroundings. Right. Weiss. Forgot about her for a sec.

Picking her up, I set her over my shoulders in a way that stopped her from falling off and slowly stood up. I looked around for an exit, looking up I saw a window about a metre above a stack of crates. I ran over to them, scanning for a way up to the top while carrying Weiss. Seeing no way up with her on my back, I gently threw her up to the top of the lowest crate and climbed up after her. I repeated this process a few times until we reached the window. I looked for a safe drop point and, upon seeing a nearby ledge, lowered her onto it. I followed soon after, creating an illusion to make myself look like a human.

* * *

 **-Adam's POV-**

I stormed down the halls of the hideout, looking for my 'mentor's room. The thugs on either side of me either backed away from the menacing aura dripping off me, or laughed at me since I looked like an angry gentleman. Upon arriving at his room I kicked his door in, launching it into his room. The room's occupant either remained unphased or simply didn't care as I glared at him. "Why?!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, his expression hidden behind his mask, "Why did you kill them?!"

"I prevented them from hindering our progress" he replied simply, staring back at me from behind his mask. Seriously, did he ever take that off? I continued to glare at him, attempting to read his mind with my semblance. Nothing. My eyes widened.

"What is wrong with you, you freaking psychopath!" I yelled back, unsheathing my rapier and throwing a wide swipe at his unguarded form. I scored a small hit on the front of his chest, though he remained calm and simply shook it off as he stood up. I felt a shift in the state of his aura as he towered over me by at least 3 feet. I gulped as he stared down at me.

"A pity" he said before his Chokutō hit me in the face, hilt first. I stumbled back as I saw Taurus fly forward, grabbing Wilt out of the air and slicing me across the chest before sheathing it again. "Such wasted talent" he continued, kneeing me in the chest as I attempted to get back up. "You are dismissed" he stated, turning away from me. I felt my anger slowly rise to uncontrollable fury as I transformed Peasant Bane's sheath into a Bo staff.

"You forget, Taurus. That I, Adam Jefferies, was train-" I started to shout at him, before getting cut off by another strike to my solar plexus.

"Do not let your guard down, I would take that advice if we are ever to meet again. Leave" he ordered, then left me to pick myself up. I looked at his back, and in a burst of anger, charged at his form. He quickly moved to the left without even turning around. My eyes widened as I attempted to turn around, I tumbled over and flew out the window that was infront of him. I gasped as I fell.

 _What just happened?_ I thought as I fell. I quickly regained my composure as I lifted my top hat and attached my cane to the inside of it. The whirring of cogs sounded over my head as my hat turned into an umbrella, easing my fall into a slow descent. Once I landed, I looked back up to the window I'd fallen out of. I grit my teeth and walked away.

* * *

 **-My POV-**

I ran through the streets of Vale, my feet making quiet thumps on the tarmac as I weaved through the busy streets of Vale. I received a few strange looks from pedestrians beside me, but none of them attempted to stop me, at least, I thought so anyway. By the time I reached the Airships it was starting to go dark. I jogged up to the main desk, Weiss' limp frame hanging from over my shoulders. "I need one two way ticket and a one way ticket to Atlas, please" I said, trying to sound as insuspicious as one could be while carrying an unconscious body on their shoulders. The ticket officer gave me a suspicious look and attempted to look at the body resting over my back.

"What's that you're carrying?" She asked, gesturing to Weiss. I sighed and gently pulled her off my shoulders and laid her on the desk. The ticket officer gasped. "I am so sorry! I'll get you them right away." she apologised, before printing off the tickets I asked for. "Have a nice flight!" she shouted to my rapidly retreating form. As I jogged up onto the Aircraft, I felt Weiss shift a bit in her sleep.

 _She must be waking up_ I thought, I quickly jogged over to a seat and set Weiss down in it. I stood infront of her, looking out of the windows with my hands crossed behind my back. A few minutes passed before she started to stir. As she did so, I let my illusion shatter as she opened her eyes. I turned around to see her staring at me. "Don't tell me there's a spider on my face" I joked, pretending to swipe at random spots. Weiss was not amused.

"What are you doing here" she spat at me, the hate evident in her voice. I backed up with my hands by my head to show that I didn't want to harm her. She continued to glare at me. Great.

"I'm just taking you back to your father" I said, trying to calm her down. I apparently failed miserably since her glare seemed to sharpen even more than what seemed physically possible. "Listen, I wasn't ordered to do this, I did this out of choice. So please don't attempt to kill me, I'm doing you a favour" I stated, making eye contact with her in an attempt to show I was telling the truth. Her glare lessened slightly but remained plastered on her face. "Well this ride's going to be fun" I deadpanned as the airship rose into the air.

* * *

 **-Charlotte's POV-**

 _I'm free!_ I thought to myself as I threw open the doors of the Schnee manor, secretly smiling to myself. I hummed to myself as I walked down the steps towards the gate, thinking of what I would do once I stepped out. _Oh crap._ I thought in realisation, _What AM I going to do after those gates, I mean… I know I'm going to Beacon, but what inbetween?_ I continued, slowly starting to panic. Quickly recomposing myself, I thought it through. I needed a place to stay, and somewhere I can keep up with my training. _Huh,_ _maybe I could ask to stay at Beacon._ I thought as the gates opened infront of me. I stepped through and started walking towards the Airships.

20 minutes passed as I walked to the Airship docks. When I arrived there was no one there, save for a few guards. I walked up to the front desk and paid for my travel to Vale. "Happy flying" The ticket officer said as I walked down the corridor towards the airship. I walked over to a seat and sat down. A few minutes later I felt the ground shake a bit as the airship took off. I closed my eyes, letting sleep carry me through the ride.

I woke up hours later to the sound of the ship powering down for its arrival. "We are now arriving at Vale's airport, please remain seated as we dock at the nearest platform" the pilot said over the intercom. I looked out of the windows. The cityscape of Vale greeted me, the lights on every house visible in the fading light of day. I would say it's beautiful, but I don't really care about that stuff. A small jolt rippled through the airship as it landed. I stood up and grabbed my bag from under me and waited until everyone else had exited before stepping off. I breathed in the fresh air as I exited the airship. Compared to the more industrial air that atlas had this smelt like the freshest air I'd breathed my whole life, even while on Earth. Though, I wasn't going to be in it for long, I realised as I headed towards the main desk. I bought another ticket to Beacon and boarded the airship. It was much more luxurious than the previous airship's interior. Though, there weren't any seats. Damn. When I looked around I realised that the ship was mostly empty, I guess it's the middle of the semester, what with it being February and all. I felt the same judder as the one I felt earlier as the airship took off towards Beacon. Seeing as there was nothing to do, and no one about, I decided to throw my Chakram around. Of course, I didn't just throw it and let it cut into the walls, that would be stupid. I used my semblance to pull it back to me, the energy knocking my hand back a bit as I caught it. I repeated this throughout the rest of the journey until the airship landed at beacon. The doors opened to reveal the castle that is Beacon. I walked out into the sunlight, and my eyes widened. A chair was positioned just outside of where the airship had landed, it's back facing to me. It turned around.

"We have been expecting you, Ms. Holmes."

* * *

 **Aaaand done! Sorry for the long wait, as I said in the previous upload (I won't call it a chapter, since it isn't really relevant to the story) the program I write these chapters up on has been crashing a lot. But that's fixed now so, hopefully, these chapters should be up more often. We do have most of them planned after all.**

 **And that brings me to another thing, all of the people in this that I have added to the story are real people, Adam is Adamwest17 (you should check out his FanFiction profile), Charlotte and a yet to be introduced person are friends of mine. Anything that they are wearing or they use in combat has been designed by them, I probably wouldn't be this far into it without them, and it would more than likely be much worse so, thanks you guys.**

 **Oh, and just so you know, Gelb Schnee translates to Yellow Snow.**

 **But anyway, review and stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**

 **[05:08:2015] - Edit:  
I just realised that all the line breaks for the past two (real) chapters have been 'l-'s, I have now fixed this, sorry to disappoint y'all.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sup y'all! Welcome back to a new chapter of ANW!  
As you can tell I've started to head towards Beacon and all so only a few more chapters until initiation… probably.**

 **But anyway enjoy the latest installation of my wonderfully, spiffingly marvellous fanfiction.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum, I only own myself.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **-Adam's POV-**

I walked down the streets of downtown Vale, there wasn't really much to do apart from look through the windows of shops that I could buy from if I had any money. Though, getting money's difficult when you're a 15 year old who shouldn't exist. I eventually found myself standing outside a vaguely familiar Nightclub. I couldn't remember why it was familiar so I paid it no thought as I walked towards the entrance. As soon as I attempted to enter I was stopped by two henchmen. "Scram, kiddo, you're too young to enter" Lacky #1 said, with Lacky Dos nodding in agreement. I sent out a command into both of their heads.

" _You will let me enter"_ I commanded, doing the little Jedi mind trick gesture for theatrics. I watched as their eyes glazed over and they waved me through, opening the doors for me. I walked in and was instantly greeted by the sounds of clubbers and dance music. I turned towards the bar and walked over to it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the barman give me a look over. He then went to the backroom to get something. When he returned he slid a drink over to me. I looked at it.

Orange juice.

I glared at him. And he smirked back at me. I gave him a look signifying that I wasn't impressed and slid it back. "Get me a coke" I said, and his smirk widened. He pulled out a bottle from below the counter and poured me a glass. He slid it over. I glared at him, then took a sip. The fizz of it calmed me down and I let out a small burp. Strong stuff. The barman walked over to where I am.

"So, what are you doing here, short stuff?" He asked me. I glared at him again. "You're a little young to be in a bar, don't you think" he continued. I started contemplating several different ways to give him a shave in the most painful way possible, many of them included my rapier. I sent out a thought into his head, attempting to command him to ignore it. His aura blocked it. Balls. He gave me a surprised look, then a small smile etched onto his face. "Say, you don't have a job do you?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"Recently discarded, why do you ask?" I asked, sending an inquisitive look his way. He looked around for a bit before gesturing for me to lean closer, I did so.

"I can see you have some skill, and a semblance never hindered anyone, I could give you a job as one of the bouncers around here, free food and accommodation if you accept" he whispered to me, I contemplated it for a second before nodding. He smiled. "Well, new guy, I suppose introductions are in order" he finished, extending his hand out.

"Adam Jefferies" I said, grasping his hand in a firm handshake. He nodded.

"Name's Junior" he said, introducing himself.

* * *

 **-My POV-**

I ran up to the gates of Schnee manor and looked for a way in. I'd knocked Weiss unconscious a few hours before to make it easier for myself. Fuck me, she bitches a lot more in person than in the show. I eventually found a route in via a small distortion in the fencing around the back. I slipped through, and hid in the shrubbery around the fence. Slowly, to make sure she remained uninjured, I pulled Weiss through and hid her in a bush nearby. I let myself rest as my illusion dissolved, revealing my cat ears. I felt my body go numb for a second. _Unfortunate side effect of putting an illusion on yourself._ I rolled my eyes at the thought. I felt my senses return to me, then attempted to stand up. I cast an illusion to make my clothes look like the servants', then felt my ears go numb as I made them invisible. I picked Weiss up in a princess carry and walked out of the bushes. I slowly walked towards the mansion that was Schnee manor, as I entered through the back entrance I was greeted by the grand white hallways that lead off to wherever.

I walked past countless doors as I searched for Weiss' bedroom. Many times I forgot where I was going and had to backtrack, only to get lost again. _Fucking maze of a house._ I thought as I passed an armoury. I froze, backtracked, and entered the room. I gasped. Hundreds of weapons and items of combat-wear lined the walls. I silently made a promise to myself to never let Ruby enter this place, ever. After I rested Weiss on a chair to the side of the room, I started looking through each of the cases. I found a few claymores, several rapiers, multiple katanas, even more broadswords. Seriously, what is with the Schnees and their swords? I kept looking through the cases. I almost fell over when my I moved my hands to rest on the next case, only to find out there wasn't one there. As I steadied myself I looked at what was there. A cloak? I took a good look at it. It seemed to be the only black thing in the whole building, and even then I could see faint bits of white where they'd weaved dust into the fabric. I told myself to take it on the way out. I continued looking through the cases anyway to see if there was anything else that peaked my interest. It took me several minutes, and many, many cases to find them. Some dust infused shurikens. I checked around to see if there was anyone who might… impede my progress, then picked the locked and took them. Hopefully no one would notice them missing. I walked back to where I left Weiss and picked her up.

As I walked through the excessively white corridors, I felt Weiss start moving in my arms. I realised she was starting to wake up and picked up my pace, checking rooms even more briefly than I was before. After countless more room checks, I finally found Weiss' room just as she started to stir in my arms. I hastily dumped her on the bed and ran out of the room. I'd much rather not face the wrath of a recently awakened Ice Queen. As I stumbled into the corridor I received confused stares from the other servants. "Weiss… home… how?" I pretended to gasp out, acting as if I was surprised by the reappearance of her. Instantly the mood changed, several servants ran into her room to aid her while others went to notify her father. I smirked to myself. Perfect. I started to walk towards the entrance, making a slight detour to the armoury on the way.

* * *

 **-Charlotte's POV-**

My eyes were still wide as Goodwitch facepalmed. Ozpin was sitting in the chair with his hands clasped together infront of his face, his elbows resting on… air? I stared for another minute until I realised that the airship was about to take off. I stepped off and began to laugh. I laughed until my sides began to hurt. I saw Ozpin smile slightly before turning to Goodwitch, he must have said something which I didn't hear because she let out an exasperated sigh, then went over to assist me with walking. I walked up to Ozpin as he began to stand. Goodwitch walked to his side, leaving me to walk on my own. "Let us walk" he said, as he began heading towards Beacon's main entrance. I followed. "So, you wish to stay at my school until you are old enough to attend?" he asked me, I nodded, surprised at his guessing capabilities. "Glynda, would you kindly organise living arrangements for Ms. Holmes and allow her access to the training room floor" Ozpin ordered Goodwitch, who simply sighed in defeat and tapped a few buttons on her scroll.

"So… how did you know I was coming here?" I asked. It was odd, after all. He simply let out a small smirk as he walked ahead.

"You forget that your former affiliation with the Schnees gave you some… higher contacts" he started. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised, giving him the 'what the fuck' face. He let out a chuckle. "Ms. Winter Schnee foretold us of your travels to Vale. She said that this was one of the places you were more likely to visit upon your arrival" he finished, answering my question. I let out a small 'oh' of understanding. It went quiet for a few minutes. Not an awkward silence, just neither of us were talking. We walked on for a bit until we reached the grand entrance. It was then that I realised it was night. "I would recommend heading to the prearranged room and retire for the night, Ms. Holmes. We have sent a map of the school to your scroll. Have a good rest" he said, before entering the building. Goodwitch followed him through the doorway a second after.

I stood there for a couple of minutes in disbelief. My mind was constantly going over and over what had just happened. Ozpin was at the landing pad, he's letting me stay at Beacon for the next two years, I have my own dorm. _But my god Ozpin was hot back there._ I thought, letting out a small squee as I began walking in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

 **\- TIMESKIP! - 4 months later-**

* * *

 **-Adam's POV-**

4 months have passed since I was… hired by Junior. Well, when I say hired I mean more of a 'you need a home, I can give it to you if you do this…' deal. So, I'm currently standing at the bar, waiting for customers to arrive and order a few drinks. Though, I haven't just been on the bar. I mean, that would get boring after a while. So, occasionally someone comes in and pays me to… assist them in combat. Basically, I'm a mercenary. Yes, I have killed, that was a while ago though, I'm fine now. Sort of… I occasionally get nightmares about it, okay? It's perfectly norma-

"Hey, barman, gimme a Strawberry Sunrise. No ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas" I heard someone call out, I nodded. The scene sounded vaguely familiar, though I didn't really think about that much, 'Just get the job done' as most of my clients, and Junior, say. I started on her drink. She called out to me again, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find someone, would ya?" she asked. The sense of familiarity rose by a fraction, though it felt wrong. I paid it not thought again.

"I might know someone" I responded, still not having a look at who it was. "Who are you looking for?" I asked. I saw a scroll slide over to me, an image of a relatively young woman with black hair and crimson eyes stared back at me, her clothing was black and white, though I couldn't make out what it was from the image. I transferred it over to my scroll. "I'll give him a call" I stated with a brief glance towards her and turned around before remembering something. "Oh, your drink" I announced, putting it on the bar before turning back and walking into the store room to make the call. All I saw of her was a large mane of blonde hair.

"Thanks!" I heard her say before I closed the door behind me to minimise the noise coming from the club, though it was still pretty loud. As I walked further in, the sounds of the club faded behind me. I called my friend. After a few seconds of waiting I heard Archie's voice come through the speaker.

"Ugh, what?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow. He sounded rather irritated from the few words he said. I chuckled and could almost feel his glare through my scroll.

"I need some help, someone asked about someone and where they could find them, I said I knew someone, which I do, and called you. I'll send you the image they gave me so you have a better idea" I sent him the image. I heard a few thumps as I assume he struggled to stand up. I guess I woke him… oops? Anyway, he replied after s few seconds of clattering. "You got it?" I asked.

"Where did you get this image?" he asked back, I was taken aback, he seemed almost completely different from what he was like a few seconds ago, almost shocked. He cut me off before I could reply. "This is an image of Raven Branwen. You remember who that is, right?" he asked me, my eyes widened.

"You don't think..." I started, he cut me off again.

"If I said the word 'Yellow' what do you think I would mean?" He interrupted, I glared at the phone screen. Always so freaking cryptic. I put it back to my ear and spoke into the microphone again.

"It's a colour" I responded, a heavy sigh was all I received in response. Seriously, I answered what he asked honestly! Apparently that's not good enough for him. "What? I told you what it means" I exclaimed, I – once again – could almost feel his head shake as I finished.

"Yellow trailer" he stated. My stomach dropped. The call ended.

"Oh god" I let out as I heard glass smashing from the main room.

* * *

 **-My POV-**

I shook my head as I cut the call. "Good luck, mate" I said to myself, then retrieved my cloak from the back of my door. As soon as I exited the room I quite literally walked into my current best friend, Blake. "Ow" I muttered as I fell over onto my back. I sat up and gave a half-arsed glare to Blake, who in turn glared back, though I could see a tiny glint of playfulness in her eyes. "Morning" I greeted as I stood up, she gave a slight nod in response, "is there a reason I walked into you as soon as I walked out my door?" I asked as I assisted her standing up, "I guess it isn't just because you wanted to see me."

"There's a briefing at 10, Adam told me to tell you" she sighed, I noticed her shift in mood. Evidently she noticed my observations, "What?" she asked, as she looked at me I noticed an emotional something in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Blake?" I asked. Of course, due to my knowledge of later events, I knew mostly what was wrong. I just played along for now. Blake looked around before pulling me into my room and locking the door. I raised an eyebrow. She moved away from the door and sat on my bed, then sighed again. "Blake" I quietly demanded. She seemed to compose herself.

"Is what we're doing… right?" she asked. I let out a breath and closed my eyes. When I opened them I noticed Blake looking at me expectantly. I grimaced, I didn't expect that question. She watched me as I stayed silent for a minute, trying to think of an answer.

"So, it's doubt, huh" I muttered, I saw her nod slightly as I sighed, "I can see where you're coming from. The violence… it isn't what we used to stand for" I let out. Again, she nodded. "Thinking of leaving?" I asked, she looked away.

"It's not that simple, we both know that" she chuckled miserably, this time it was my turn to look away. Of course, the punishment for defection. I noticed Blake staring at me sadly from the corner of my eye.

"We'll find a way" I tried reassuring her, she gave me the 'Blake-look' as I have called it. You know, the one from season 1 episode 7 when Yang asks whether what they arrived at was the temple. Or a similar look, anyway. She stopped glaring at me after a while and sighed.

"We should get moving, the briefing's starting in 15 minutes" she muttered, stretching as she stood up. I nodded and started walking towards the door before she stopped me by grabbing my arm. I looked back. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off with a raised hand and a nod.

"Partners stick together, don't forget that" I stated. She gave me a small smile at my words before seemingly remembering something. I tilted my head in curiosity as she walked closer to me. I felt a small amount of heat rise to my face at the sudden close proximity.

"In the 7 years we've stuck together I haven't even thought to check for this" she muttered as she reached up to the top of my head. My right eyebrow rose in curiosity. She stopped and looked at me to make sure I was okay with it. I shrugged, but smiled slightly. A familiar wave rushed over me as her hand stroked my left ear. After a few minutes she nodded, seemingly satisfied before moving her hand to touch the right. She stopped as her hand seemed to run over an irregularity. Her hand ran over the same spot again and she grimaced. "But you would have told me…" she muttered. I looked at her quizzically as her hand slid back down to rest at her side.

"Uh… Blake..?" I questioned, she didn't respond. "Blake" I repeated, she looked up at me with a scrutinizing glare. I froze. That was not a look I'd seen on Blake personally before. After a few seconds of seconds I rediscovered my voice, "What did I do wrong?" I squeaked out.

"Why do you have tag marks?"

* * *

 **Ay, wassup y'all. I'm not dead! Or in a Coma or some shit like that.**

 **But anyway, thank you for reading this latest chapter, hope y'all enjoyed it. In all honesty, I am glad I got this chapter finished, writer's block's been a bitch on this on.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, sorry for taking so long on this one.**

 **Either way, review and stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


	7. Chapter 5

**So, before we start this chapter, I'd like to warn you that the writings styles may change between characters. Before, it was me writing what I thought they'd act like. However now, Adam and Charlotte** _ **actually wrote their parts themselves**_ **(Thanks for that, by the way).**

 **On another note, long time no see? Yeah, I've had a really bad case of writers block over the past… many months… It may occur again so ADAM, CHARLOTTE. WRITE THE NEXT PARTS OF WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO YOU AND SEND THEM TO ME, THANKS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Black**

 **-Adam's POV-**

I dashed out onto the dance floor, my cane being dragged along beside me as I ran.

" _Goldilocks…?"_ I murmured. My eyes following the mess of gold hair that bounced around the dance floor, fists flying and explosions flashing through the air.

The lilac hues suddenly cornered me. I was like a deer caught in the headlights.

It was like a storm coming towards me. Stuck in the crosshairs, I felt the words fly through my head.

' _Mom, I'm gonna find you one way or another… '_. Of course, I found it hard to believe she was out to find her mother, but hey, its anime.

"Great news! I have no idea who your mum is!" I yelled, leaning on my cane.

"Thanks for the help _!_ " She replied sarcastically. I looked around at the chaos, then back at her.

"Wow. You _destroyed_ those pansies. But… One thing you might want to know," I paused, wondering whether I should try to deliver the hard truth "Your mum is… _kind_ of crazy" I muttered.

Before I could react, a fist slammed into my leg, narrowly missing my crotch.

" **Ow** _ **!**_ " I groaned, falling to my knees.

As she spun around, I fired my 'Distraction schtick', sending her sliding back a few feet.

" _Close, but no cigar!_ " I taunted.

She aimed a kick at my shin, and I swung my cane down, catching her leg in its crook, and spinning it, knocking her to the ground.

"Alrighty," I unsheathed the blade in my cane, and spun it in my hand "Question, ma'am. Do you believe in destiny?"

She leapt up, hastily. Surprised, I slashed out, cutting off a strand of her hair.

"Oh _… shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii…"_ I mumbled.

Her lilac eyes flashed to red. A punch connected with my face, the heat from the dust exploding around me, as I flew back, through the wall, and slammed into the street below.

" **Ow** _ **!**_ "

* * *

 **-Charlotte's POV-**

My breath was torn from me, lungs grasping for air as I was hit backwards- the tips of my toes digging themselves into the ground in an attempt to keep me on my feet.

"Compose yourself, child!" Professor Goodwitch scolded from afar- the kinetic energy apparently hitting me back further than I first thought.

Knees shook as I pulled myself up, gravity against me in my battle to stand properly. Although asthma no longer existed in this world for me, searching for my breath was painfully (in the literal sense) difficult.

"Is that before or after I die from exhaustion? Because I probably have more of a chance of succeeding it when the latter has happened _!_ "

Normally, I wouldn't be comfortable talking to a teacher in that way, even with my malfunctioning verbal filter for snarkiness. However, being stuck with Goodwitch for four months when training actually made me feel more confident with her. What I felt slightly nervous about, was the honey coloured hues peering at me from the side-lines of the arena we trained in.

A glance from the corner of my eye told me he was regarding me with a smirk.

"I'd prefer it without the attitude, Miss Holmes _!_ "

The colour of a bright purple sauntered into my view, snapping me from my reverie.

Finally managing to pull myself up, my chest still heaving dramatically, I met her eyes.

" _I…_ " My voice was taken from me, the berating creating a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I somehow maintained eye contact but was left without words.

"Come now, Glynda. Surely you can excuse a student that's worked herself hard the entire afternoon." My grey irises snapped to the charismatic source of the voice causing me to accidentally make eye contact with the headmaster.

My eyes lowered and I was sure that his gaze was now locked onto the professor that had been _bullying_ me. A refused to make eye contact with anyone but the white lines marking the arena for a solid minute, listening intently to the chattering of the purple and green figures of Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. When they finally raised to the two teachers, all I saw was an intense glare towards Ozpin being sent from Goodwitch and a soft stare from Ozpin being sent Goodwitch's way.

A sigh finally elicited from the former party, all eyes being turned upon me.

"Fine. But I expect double the effort tomorrow." And with that, exit stage left Glynda Goodwitch.

With a small smile on my lips I turned my gaze on the professor left in the arena with me.

Even with the favour Ozpin had done for me, I still felt uncomfortable being alone with the headmaster.

My lips pressed together tightly, eyes going once over the room before I actually spoke or made eye contact with the taller man in front of me.

"As much as I appreciate it, is double the effort really worth it?" I asked incredulously, a smile on my lips to show I was joking.

A chuckle elicited from the older man, his hand suddenly gesturing forward in an offer to walk me from the arena. I began at my pace and Ozpin followed beside me.

"Even if Glynda will not admit it, you're making good progress of your telekinesis." He spoke with his eye forward, only turning his soft hues upon me as he closed his sentence.

"Aw, thanks, "I replied in an obviously faux shy way. "I mean, I probably should have learnt to use it before but… _well_ , it was never really... _necessary_ in any situations I'd been in."

The figure draped in green nodded, understandably. "Well, perhaps one day we may live in a world where defence is not necessary."

I'd never really been a fan of conversation with a lot of emotion but the way Ozpin had spoken caused a spark of curiosity within me.

"What do you mean?" I asked pausing my stride when we reached the door, my reaction time apparently not as fast as Ozpin's as he held out his long arm to pull the door open for me.

I did that awkward take where I thought he would move first, standing at the side and patiently waiting as neither of us made any attempt to walk through the door before realizing he had the door propped open with one arm-politely awaiting my exit through the door.

As soon as I realized this, I hastily moved past the threshold to see groups of students together in groups making their way to their next classes.

My eyes turned back to the headmaster.

"Hunters and Huntresses' purposes are all different. Some are to change the world and others are more personnel. However, I do believe that along their way they will assist with that goal and one day, we will make a change for their better." He gave me the reply in the way a man preaching to a government not to start a war would.

"Or they could change it for the worse..." I murmured, supressing a chill at the thought of a terrible world.

The side of Ozpin's mouth crooked up into a knowing smile. "Well, we are without the knowledge of what will happen, unfortunately."

I took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"I do believe this is where we part ways- all this walking can't be good for your exhaustion. "

"Yeah, thanks for that save from Professor Goodwitch, by the way… _uh, bye..._ "

I hastily began walking away, my teeth nibbling at my lip. _God, I'm terrible at goodbyes._

* * *

 **-My POV-**

I sat in silence, listening to my surroundings so as not to be surprised when Taurus (I could call him Adam now, but it's a habit) finally arrived from his meeting. As I waited, I thought about Blake's question, from earlier. Tagged, a word meaning you were held in a faunus slave encampment at some point in your life, however I had no recollection of ever being to one. I'd actually told Blake of this, however I don't think she believed me. She had held her tongue though and we'd gone to the briefing.

A train full of dust was to be running through the forest at some point, we were to raid it, simple as. Which was also why I'd asked Blake beforehand about whether she was going to stay in the White Fang for much longer. I knew what this job was. It was the one shown in the Black trailer, though some of the details are a little fuzzy after 7 years of not watching the show. All I could remember is that at the end Blake was going to cut all ties with the bull. I'd decided that I'd go too. So here we were, Blake sitting on a boulder, staring at the sky. And me sitting on the grass, trying to find a reason for my 'body lore' as I had dubbed it.

But I digress, looking up, I saw Blake staring off into the sky. A small snort of dry amusement escaped my nostrils before I turned back to staring at the forest. I had heard footsteps entering the clearing after all. After a few seconds of searching, my eyes locked onto the proud form of Adam Taurus, his weapon sheathed in his hands. I stood up, picking up the black cloak and sniper that lay beside me, and slipped my cloak my shoulders, pulling the hood up over my head in the process.  
"Blake, Archie, it's time" he announced. He need not say any more words, all three of us knew our objective.  
After a few seconds of silence Blake turned to face him, "Okay" she nodded, sliding off the rock and standing next to me.

The bull set off first, charging through the forest like a… well, like a bull on a rampage. I turned to Blake, put my hand on her shoulder and nodded. A small breath escaped her lips, before she followed after him, me following soon after.

We ran in silence, keeping our ears open in case of an unprecedented ambush. Gradually, the valley we were headed to came into sight as we approached our objective. There, lining the floor of the valley were the tracks the train we would be raiding was going to pass through here on. We waited, me in a tree, Blake and the bull standing at the top of the valley. I pulled up the scope of my rifle and watched the turn where the train would be coming from. After a minute, I saw it.  
"It's coming" I told the two, and dropped down from the tree.  
As the train rushed past, the bull gave us the signal and we jumped. Taurus first, then Blake, then me, as it was before. The wind whistled around us as we slid down towards the speeding train. All my attention was pulled onto the roof of the car nearest to me before I leapt of the hillside. For a brief second, I experienced weightlessness, before I came hurtling down towards the train car. I separated the firing mechanism from my sniper before shifting it into the katana, the blade of it sliding out the casing and the firing mechanism turning into a pistol in my hands. As I landed I slammed my blade into the roof to prevent myself from falling off. Looking up, I saw both the bull and Blake had done the same. I saw the two of them look back at me and I nodded, charging forward and taking point.

We leapt from car to car until we reached the one we wanted, I sliced off the lock quickly, before opening the trapdoor for the other two before dropping down after them. Immediately falling into the laser sensors that activated the robots in the room.  
"Looks like we'll be doing this the hard way" the bull announced.  
"Was there ever going to be any other way?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes and flipping the blade in my left hand into a reverse grip as the Robots around us activated, all of their faceplates dropping down to protect the inner workings. They quickly surrounded us in several different ready stances.  
"Don't be so dramatic" Blake replied, keeping hold of her weapon, staying ready for when we they struck.  
One of the robots in front of Taurus shifted its hands into its machine gun form, and pointed it at the bull.  
"Intruder, identify yourself" it demanded.  
Taurus' stance relaxed a small amount at realising these were the older models of the Atlesian Knight, before launching Wilt at the robot's face, knocking it back before grabbing the blade out of the air and slicing apart the offending machine. That was all I saw before I was engaged in my own 3v1 battle.

As they charged me, I leapt up into the air. Bringing my katana behind my back before releasing a few pistol shots at the nearest robot. It stumbled back a few steps and I took my chance. As I reached the ceiling, I twisted my body round so that my feet were touching the roof then kicked off, bringing the blade around and dismembering the first machine. Before the second and third could react, I had leapt backwards towards them, thrusting the blade in my hands towards the robot behind me and jammed it into its chest. Paying the damage no heed the second robot charged me, swinging its bladed arms at me in an attempt to land a hit on me. I dodged each attack, before leaping over its head at the third robot. Using the second robot's shoulders as a launching pad, I flipped over the third as well, landing behind it in a quiet 'thud'. Before either of them had reacted, I launched myself at the third robot's unprotected back, jamming my pistol between the separation where its head joined its body. Twelve pistol shots rang through the car, before I kicked the machine towards the last of Blake's attackers, knocking it over and crushing it beneath the weight of my own attacker. I jumped back to where the second robot was charging me, before grabbing the hilt of my weapon and ripping up through the chest and into the head, thoroughly ending its robotic life.

The other two ran out of the car, with me following. I merged my weapons together again, reforming the sniper rifle and crouching down at the back of the car, while the other two charged forwards at their enemies. Raising the barrel of my sniper, I set my sights on my furthest foe, held my breath to stead my aim. Then fired. I felt the stock resting in my shoulder kick back due to the recoil, however I paid it no heed, setting my sights onto another enemy as I slid the bolt back to load another round in. I repeated the process multiple times, trusting Blake and the bull to deal with any hostiles nearing them. It was over in less than half a minute, the final robot dropping to the floor. A .45 calibre round embedded in the tactical matrix located in it's head.

As we reached the door to the next car, I turned around to make sure we hadn't missed any. I felt something land on my foot. Looking down, I saw one of the robots, its legs sliced cleanly from the rest of its body in a cut so precise that, while it may be dying, it wasn't dead. I lined the barrel up against its head and fired, ending the 'Knight's mechanical life. Upon confirming none standing, I joined the other two in the car. Taurus and Blake had just moved up to a crate as I reached them.  
"Perfect" Taurus muttered, "Move up to the next car" he ordered us, closing the crate behind him. I turned to him, about to ask a question when Blake beat me to it.  
"What about the crew members?" she asked him. He turned to her and I could almost feel the incredulity from behind the mask.  
"What about them?"  
Before either me, or Blake could protest, all three of us heard clicking from the ceiling as a gigantic spider droid drops down before us.  
"Move!" I tell the two, as I charge towards it, making several attempts to damage it before it swats me back towards the others with one of its blaster arms.  
"Adam!" Blake pleaded as the robot charged its weapons, before sending a volley of plasma fire at the two.  
Slowly, I stood up, spitting out a small amount of phlegm that had gotten lodged in my throat when I'd been knocked back. Looking around for my weapon, I noticed Blake and the bull striking the droid with everything they had, receiving little in results. As I fumbled around for my weapon, I saw Blake get swatted away by the monstrous machine much like I had. The bull noticed and attempted to protect her by going on the offensive, however much like us before him, he got knocked away as well. As the machine lifted its leg to crush Blake, I charged forward, intent on moving her out of the way. As the droid's leg reached its peak, I reached Blake, picking her up in a princess carry, before leaping back. The wind-flow was disturbed as the machine's leg blurred an inch in front of me. I set her down next to the door before turning back to the Droid. As I watched, all for of its cannons merged into one, charging one massive wave of plasma. Adam attempted to unsheathe his blade, however was too slow as the wave of pure energy connected with us and the wall behind us, completely eradicating it from existence as I shielded both me and Blake with my cloak.

Checking her for any injuries I noticed several small pieces of debris lodged in her side. I can only assume that this was from the wall that we had been launched through.  
"Blake's wounded!" I called out to him. For a split second, he tensed before morphing back into the calm exterior that he usually held and looking back up to the wall we'd just been launched through. There, the droid we'd been fighting was clambering out of the, now admittedly, wrecked car.  
"Buy me some time!" He shouted back to me a second later and I nodded, understanding what he wanted me to do. I charged the machine, now wielding my katana and pistol, and leapt onto its head. There, I attempted to slice through the thick plating, leaping back as it made an attempt to grab me. I slid down its back, firing rounds into its back in a feeble attempt to break through the plating. Diving under it, I lodged my katana into its underside, dragging my weapon through the machines weaker plating, and fired inside it. The droid shuddered a bit as I noticed its legs lock up. Feeling achieved, I leapt back to Taurus as the droid began charging its weapon. Unknown to him I had cast an illusion, one which made me look like I was tending to Blake's injury, shielding us from being noticed as I picked up Blake and ran to the next car.

When I turned back to face him, I saw his hair and the red on his jacket glowing. He must have absorbed the blast in his sword, by this time. When the droid was finally capable of using its legs again, it was already too late, for when it leapt at him, he struck. His blade literally displacing the air around him as he completely annihilated the droid. When he was done, he turned around and ran towards our car. Upon noticing me there with Blake in my arms, a solemn expression on my face, his step faltered a bit before he stopped completely. I closed my eyes and drew in a breath.  
"She says goodbye" I told him, taking off my mask and pocketing it, my now golden eyes staring right into his mask from beneath my hood.  
I placed Blake down on the car's bed, before grabbing Blake's weapon from her back. Carefully, so as not to hit myself, I raised it behind my head, before swinging down and decoupling the car. Taurus stood there the whole time, confusion plastered all over his face as he struggled to accept this information. As he realised what was happening was indeed real he reached out a hand, as if to grab the car, but by the time he had we were already far out of is reach. I placed Blake's weapon on her back, before picking her up and bringing her into the next car. Hopefully there would be some kind of First Aid kit somewhere within one of the many crates inside.

* * *

 **Goddamn this took me too long to write…**

 **But anyway, yeah, as stated at the beginning, Adam and Charlotte wrote their parts, so sorry if you're confused about the switching writing styles half way between the chapter (Shoutout to them, btw; Adam being AdamWest17 on here and Charlotte being RoysMustang on AO3).**

 **So yeah, Black trailer and Yellow trailer… Done!**

 **I'm tempted to add in the red trailer, somehow, but I'm not exactly sure how, so until I write it (or not, depends) you'll have to wait and see.**

 **But anyway, thanks for reading! Review, and stay legendary!**

 **-=[MysteriousBiscuit]=-**


End file.
